In the use of plastic squeeze tubes it is common to provide a squeeze tube with a closed end and an open end and with a closure that is threaded on the open end of the squeeze tube. Such squeeze tubes are sometimes displayed in boxes to facilitate shelf display and present brand identification. Other squeeze tubes are sold without a display box but require special display racks. When tamper evidence is required, a shrink wrap is often used.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a plastic squeeze tube and dispensing system that does not require a closure; which does not require a tamper evident shrink wrap; and which therefore is less costly; which eliminates the conventional closure and thereby extends the shelf life of the squeeze tube; which involves less solid waste as might be produced by a display box, a closure and a shrink wrap; which can be readily displayed on a retail display rack by hanging; and wherein when displayed the brand graphics are properly oriented for view by the customer.
In accordance with the invention, a plastic squeeze tube and dispensing system includes the plastic tube having a first end that is closed which has an opening therethrough for hanging the tube from a display rack with graphics on the tube being readily visible. The plastic squeeze tube further includes a second end that is normally closed by an integral wall. Interengaging threads are provided on the second end for engagement with threads on a reusable dispenser. In one form, the second end of the squeeze tube is closed by an integral portion of the tube and the dispenser includes threads for engaging the second end and a member piercing the integral end. In another form, the second end of the plastic tube is closed by a removable seal. In a further form the threads on the tube are formed by a split tube holder that is mounted on the second end of the tube and has threads thereon for engagement with threads of a dispenser. In another form, the plastic squeeze tube comprises a plastic pouch formed by two complementary halves bonded to one another. In use, a split fitment is clamped on the second end of the squeeze tube and has threads thereon for engagement with threads of the reusable dispenser. In each of the forms a hinged closure is provided for the reusable dispenser.